


A spoonful of sugar

by ash_azumane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_azumane/pseuds/ash_azumane
Summary: Just a logicality coffee shop au :)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A spoonful of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I was bored so take a one shot 😂 
> 
> Also thanks ajexsists for telling me how tf paragraphs work :)

Logan got out of work early that day. He works as a science professor at a university. Seeing as how he had time, he decided to go get a drink at a local coffee shop. 

He walked through the glass door as the sign reading ‘open’ swung back and forth. The shop was empty. The only person seemed to be a lone barista. Logan walked up to the counter. The barista walked over to meet him. He had thick, curly, brown hair and freckles that spotted all over his face. He pushed his oversized, round glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled widely. 

“Hi! What can I get you?” 

Logan looked at the name tag just above the barista’s heart. ‘Patton.’ Logan sighed. “I’ll have a coffee. Black.” 

Patton tilted his head in confusion. Surely someone that cute would want something sweeter. Patton’s smile returned and he said “I’ll get that started for you!” 

Logan nodded and walked over to the other wall. Moments later, Patton returned with a disposable cup in his hand. He giggled and said “I added a bit of sugar for you.” 

Logan looked at him, slightly upset. He nodded and went over to a seat next to a window and pulled out a book. To his surprise, or maybe it could have been expected, Patton walked over and sat down in the seat across from him. Logan closed his book and looked up at him. Patton still had the same wide smile on his face. “You know I never got your name.”

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. 

“It’s Logan.”

Patton smiled brightly. “Well I’m Patton! Have you tried your coffee?” He asked motioning towards the cup. 

Logan picked it up and looked at it for a moment. “No I’m not really a sweet person.” He sighed, placing it back on the table. 

Patton made a puppy dog expression and looked at Logan. “Pwetty pwease!!” He begged. 

Logan sighed and took a sip of his coffee. To his surprise, it was actually really good. 

“Sooo do you like it?” Patton questioned like an eager child. 

Logan looked back at the cup. “It is actually quite good.” He said with a small smile

“Well I’m glad you liked it!” Patton smiled brightly and rested his back on the seat. 

Logan looked at his watch. Thirty minutes had already passed in the coffee shop. He had only intended on being there for a mere ten minutes. Logan put his book back into his messenger bag and stood from his seat. “I should really get going. I have some papers to grade.” 

Patton looked at him disappointed. “Oh wait you forgot your coffee!” Patton said grabbing it and standing up to hand it to Logan. Quickly, Patton pulled out a blue sharpie from his pocket and scribbled some numbers on the cup.

“What’s this for?” Logan asked, taking the cup. 

“So we can talk, silly” Patton laughed

“Oh, sure.” Logan said, examining the cup. He waved and walked out of the shop. 

——————

Logan went to that coffee shop everyday after school. And every time, he ordered his coffee black, but with a spoonful of sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was bad and kinda rushed but whatever ami right 😂


End file.
